Ton monde, c'est moi
by 1huit1
Summary: Belphégor rêve d'aller au zoo. C'est un fait. Alors, puisque la Varia n'est pas d'humeur de jouer les guides touristiques pour Le Prince, celui-ci décide de faire le mur et d'aller visiter de lui-même le zoo du coin. Et cela de nuit. Seul... jusqu'à ce qu'il croise malencontreusement un jeune homme au chapeau de grenouille.
« _Ne pas faire de folie. Ne pas sortir ni rentrer trop tard. Ne pas accepter de bonbon de la part des inconnus. Ne pas assassiner des citoyens sans qu'ils n'en vaillent la peine. Ne pas faire ci, ne pas faire ça..._ ». La Varia avait, contre toute attente, un code de la famille à respecter or, celui-ci ne plaisait guère au Prince. Belphégor traversait l'âge d'or des complications dues aux questions qui suivent l'apogée de l'adolescence, ce qui le rendait irritable au possible. Et plus Lussuria ajoutait des règles, plus il devait se conformer aux volontés de ses aînés, plus il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et celle-ci, cette petite tête à la chevelure blonde ornée d'une couronne, regardait constamment vers le ciel. Certes, cet immensément grand était symbole de liberté, mais plus que tout le Prince visait cet infini car cela seul méritait d'être contemplé et convoité. Ainsi, Bel ne désirait qu'aller plus haut, là-haut, dominer afin que ses yeux puissent enfin regarder vers le bas et que le monde reconnaisse sa grandeur si Bel voulait voir le Monde, il voulait le voir de là-haut.

Mais pour le moment, il se contenta de passer par la fenêtre du Palais de la Varia, en pleine nuit, afin de prendre l'air et de s'introduire dans le zoo du coin. Outre ses folies de la grandeur, Bel n'avait cessé de proposer à la famille une sortie au zoo proposition qui lui avait valu un éclat de rires au nez. D'abord, personne ne se considérait pleinement comme membre d'une famille, alors faire une sortie ensemble c'était peine perdue d'essayer. Pour ce qui était d'y aller seul, il n'y trouvait pas plus de temps des jours de congé ?, il n'en n'avait pas, ou n'en n'aurait pas s'il se décidait encore à ignorer les requêtes envoyées par les Vongola. En bref, Le Prince ne voulait pas faire ce qu'il devait faire, et faisait ce qu'il ne devait pas.

C'est donc après le couvre-feu qu'il s'était décidé à partir réaliser son rêve du moment. Bel traversa le jardin puis commença à escalader le grillage qui clôturait le palais son agilité lui faisant défaut, il finit par le découper de cette façon artistique qui lui était propre. Cette nuit, c'était décidé, il irait au zoo.

L'air frai du soir était accompagné d'une inquiétante obscurité qui ne rendait le gardien de la tempête que plus excité à l'idée de s'infiltrer dans ce lieu car y aller en journée aurait été trop commun pour lui. Alors, Bel ricana tout seul, comme un cri de victoire si la délinquance pouvait commencer par cette étape, lui la savait comme moyen d'affirmer son autorité et son indépendance. Pourtant, le génie de la Varia aurait dû y penser : à cette heure, les animaux ne sont pas de sortie. Ainsi, en pénétrant les lieux de façon fort habile, Bel fut face à une série de cages et d'enclos pour la plupart vides et déserts. Mais il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu pour si peu quoi qu'invisibles pour lui, ceux-là n'était pas absents pour autant.

À l'est du parc, par où il était entré, Bel fut surpris par les cris d'une multitude de singes. Il les entendait de sous une immense tente blanche qui reflétait l'éclat de l'astre nocturne, et qui alors faisaient échos à son sentiment de délivrance. Y aller, les voir, les rencontrer, cela lui avait traversé l'esprit mais alors un grognement proche de lui l'en dissuada, et il se vit observé par divers paires d'yeux bordeaux.

Une meute de loups se trouvait dans un enclos, et ces carnivores devenaient plus nombreux à mesure qu'ils sortaient de leur abris. Plutôt que partir pour ne pas exciter davantage les bêtes, Bel resta à les regardé, les provocant du regard. Il les fixait, jouait avec ses expressions faciales, leur montrait ses crocs majestueux pour les agacer, et – tant que personne n'était là pour l'écouter – il marmonnait en leur rappelant leur condition misérable de mammifères dominés malgré eux par les Hommes. Puis il continua son chemin, trouvant déjà ennuyant d'être un incompris.

Plus loin, à sa gauche, Bel distingua des chants et des piaillements mêlés aux battements d'ailes, ce qui formait un concert des plus désagréables à son ouïe royale. Néanmoins, il passa tout près de ceux-ci car il avait difficilement distingué un plan du zoo. Après s'y être arrêté quelques minutes, il décida de continuer pour retrouver, à droite, un point d'eau stagnant.

Celui-ci cachait prétendument des crocodiles or, il n'en distinguait pas un. Les étoiles qui se reflétaient sur la surface laissaient pourtant à penser qu'une paire d'yeux émergerait du marrais, mais le calme avait repris place sur les lieux, et rien n'en sortit. Ils devaient être sur la terre ferme, mais l'obscurité était telle qu'il ne prit guère le temps d'observer.

Sur la route, il fut tenté par une faune des plus exotiques mais il bifurqua davantage à droite pour accéder à une immense bâtisse qui devait abriter des animaux marins. Celle-ci étant fermée, il la contourna pour arriver face à un enclos où quelques éléphants n'avaient pas échappés à sa vue malgré la pénombre. Il voulu escalader l'épais grillage pour s'amuser avec – sait-on jamais, chevaucher un éléphant ça peut toujours être amusant – mais n'oublions pas : il est un génie, alors il se résigna.

Bel fut ensuite attiré par quelques masses brunes qu'il distinguait au loin, plus sombre que la nuit, et qui l'avaient intéressé de par leur imposante carrure. Les éléphants étaient certes plus impressionnants, mais ce qu'il avait en face de lui était éclairé par les réverbères de l'autre côté du mur qui encadrait le zoo. Un ours s'était en fait élevé sur ses deux membres arrière, sûrement dans le but d'impressionner ses congénères. Finalement, même à cette heure tardive, les bêtes peuvent ne pas trouver le sommeil.

Reprenant le chemin principal du plan, Bel profita de la faune ambiante pour savourer son instant de liberté, d'indépendance, de désobéissance aussi, mais de solitude surtout. Quoiqu'il ne fut pas vraiment seul puisque il se sentait dévoré par ces insectes invisibles à ses yeux mais distincts à son corps. Et déjà, sa peau divine le démangeait ; parfois, ça n'avait pas que du bon d'être un Prince au goût exquis ! Alors, Bel sortit une lame qu'il brandit à l'aveuglette dans l'espoir de découper ses agresseurs – pour le moins – sanguinaires. Les démangeaisons s'intensifiaient, de même que cette sensation désagréable d'être effleuré pour n'avoir en retour qu'une marque désagréable. Ce n'est qu'en s'adonnant enfin aux morsures de ses petits tortionnaires qu'il remarqua l'étang qu'il avait longé depuis lors.

« Croâ. »

Des coassements participèrent aux _plouf_ symphoniques qui prenaient place dans l'étang, et auxquels se livraient les amphibiens depuis que le Prince leur était apparu. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait d'abord cru Bel comprit alors qu'ils fuyaient quelque chose.

« K-o-r-r-a. »

Un coassement des plus mal reproduits avait dominé les autres, et résonnait encore. En plus d'attirer l'oreille du blond, ce qui l'avait produit attira son regard une silhouette semblait s'être mêlée aux amphibiens et avait adopté leur position, à défaut de leurs cris.

« Kooorrââ. »

Cette créature produisait un son qui sonnait comme une insulte à l'oreille du Prince, quoi qu'il pouvait signifier. Bel lança une lame en direction de cette apparition indésirée, puis se dirigea vers la cage aux lions. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas en avant, qu'un jeune homme se présenta devant lui.

« Aaah- euh- hmm. »

Bel ne mut point, et analysa l'intrus. Ce dernier devait aimer le vert, car en plus de sa tenue qui semblait être inspirée d'une forêt tropicale, ses cheveux étaient aussi teints de cette couleur inhabituelle. Des marques étaient tatouée sous ses yeux, ce qui faisait naturellement ressortir ses iris de jade, tout en donnant un air sympathique à son expression peu émotive. Par dessus tout, il portait un chapeau grossièrement représentatif d'une tête de grenouille et dans lequel s'était enfoncé l'arme du Prince.

« Il me semble que vous avez perdu quelque chose. », dit enfin l'opportun dans un langage des plus compréhensibles.

Bel ne voulu pas se délier la langue pour un tel être, mais son air déconcerté l'amusa pourtant.

« Et si tu sautais dans l'eau pour me le chercher ?, tenta-t-il.

\- Hmm... Non, répondit simplement l'autre.

\- Tu oserais défier un Prince ?

\- Une grenouille peut tout se permettre... je crois.

\- Shishishi. Mais tu n'es pas une grenouille, ricana Bel en préparant d'autres couteaux. À moins que tu ne veuilles finir en brochette.

\- N'ai-je pas l'air d'une grenouille selon vous ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton mou en ignorant les menaces du blond.

\- D'une mauvaise, très mauvaise grenouille.

\- Donc, vous êtes une Princesse, conclu la-dite grenouille. »

Bel ne distingua pas vraiment le sens du raisonnement, mais cet être insolant avait bien remarqué son rang il lui pardonna alors l'erreur du sexe, blâmant l'obscurité. Mais il rectifia tout de même :

« Un Prince. Je suis un Prince.

\- Si je suis une grenouille, alors vous êtes une Princesse. Et la couronne sur votre tête n'en dit pas moins ! », poursuivit-il.

Le génie de la Varia perdit patience, et attaqua l'intrus sans prévention. Ce dernier, dévia les lames d'un geste après avoir retiré la première qui s'était plantée plus tôt dans son chapeau. Voyant que le blond ne s'arrêterait pas pour autant, il commença à courir et persévérant dans ses jets de couteaux, Bel s'apprêta à poursuivre cet homme aux yeux de jade.

« Peut-être que si vous m'embrassez, je me transformerais en Prince à mon tour, dit-il sérieusement.

\- Shishi, jamais le premier soir », répondit Bel en continuant sa course.

Alors, la-dite grenouille s'arrêta et fit face au Prince. Avant que celui-ci n'eut comprit pourquoi, un bruit strident résonna dans le ciel, et Bel eut juste le temps d'échapper à une baleine qui tomba du ciel.

« Oups », souffla-t-il avant de reprendre sa course.

Bel ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant : un animal qui chutait de là-haut n'y avait sûrement pas sa place et ne méritait donc pas qu'il s'y intéresse. Il la contourna, veillant à ne pas perdre sa cible des yeux. Celle-ci profita de la nouvelle distance qui la séparait de son poursuivant pour bifurquer vers une forêt. Si ce zoo avait pu sembler de nuit un enchevêtrement grossier de cellules, cette forêt était à elle seule un vrai labyrinthe. Ainsi, le Prince perdit rapidement l'homme qu'il visait, puis se perdit ensuite quand il s'en rendit compte. Pour un génie, il n'avait pas été très malin. Alors il continua calmement dans la forêt qui devenait de plus en plus sombre, et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir sa cible, il tâcha de se faire discret au possible. Mais sur son chemin, il ne manqua pas d'envoyer par ci et par là des lames auxquelles il accrocha furtivement des fils invisibles, ce qui trahissait sa volonté première de discrétion. Une voix résonna dans l'ombre :

« Vous faites mal aux arbres.

\- Et toi, tu fais honte aux amphibiens. »

Bel n'arrêtait pas de marcher à mesure qu'il créait sa toile, prêtant attention aux moindres vibrations qui pourraient trahir la position du garçon.

« Bon. Est-ce que si je me montre de nouveau, vous arrêterez ce carnage ?

\- Peut-être bien, ou peut-être pas.

\- Ou vous arrêtez ce carnage, et vous admettez être une princesse.

\- Ce marché ne convient qu'à toi !

\- J'admettrais que vous être une princesse ? »

Bel grimaça, effaçant sa patience. Il sentit ensuite un fil frémir légèrement, et lança aussitôt des couteaux dans la direction du mouvement. Il vit alors sa propre silhouette se tenir face à lui et trois lames étaient plantées dans son torse or cette silhouette lui rappelait trop de souvenirs, et il vit en lui-même son frère jumeau, Rasiel, qui le provoquait avec son éternel sourire et qui n'était autre que le sien. Le Prince comprit alors. Son frère, il le savait – ou du moins il en était sûr – était mort des mains de son propre sang ce qu'il avait en face de lui ne pouvait être qu'une illusion. Et suite à la disparition de Mammon, Bel haïssait au plus haut point ces images qui s'imprègnent des sens en vous faisant entrevoir n'importe quoi qui vous paraisse réel, mais qui ne l'est pourtant pas. De fait, le Prince était pris dans sa propre toile, qui devint celle de son ennemi.

Mais il ne se l'avoua qu'après qu'un autre fil mouva à sa gauche la légère vibration semblait avoir été causée par un des plus inoffensifs écureuils qui passaient admirer notre Prince alors l'homme au chapeau de grenouille avait aussitôt fait barrage de son corps au petit animal, tout en déviant les lames une fois de plus et de nouveau à la vue de Bel, son ennemi voulu retourner à couvert, mais le blond avait anticipé sa course l'inconscient du garçon l'avait poussé jusque dans les nœuds avisés du-dit génie de la Varia, et comme il pouvait s'y attendre d'un illusionniste, ce dernier passa à même les fils acérés sans le remarquer. C'était là l'erreur première d'une grenouille qui assure à sa proie qu'elle est maîtresse du terrain, et l'erreur seconde d'un singe qui attend l'occasion de saisir la sienne jusqu'à se faire chasser à son tour quoiqu'aux dernières nouvelles les petits amphibiens ne s'attaquent pas aux grands primates, et _a priori_ nul Hedjour(1) prendrait peur face à Héqet(2). Bel fit un pas en arrière, et dans une fumée mauve l'illusion sembla s'évaporer il observa rapidement la disposition des arbres pour s'y représenter mentalement, mais son mouvement précédant l'avait définitivement cerné dans un filet, à hauteur d'un mètre et demi. Évidemment, pour rien au monde un Cactus Royal se laisserait prendre ainsi, alors il entreprit de couper les cordes. Sans succès, elle y résistaient.

« Vous êtes bien un prince finalement, l'interrompit l'autre. Même l'autre sexe ne se laisserait pas prendre si facilement ! »

Quoiqu'il ne put s'en libérer, les lames du Prince passaient toujours entre les mailles du filet.

Puisque l'ennemi avait l'avantage de sa liberté de mouvement, il parvint à s'approcher de Bel tout en conservant son corps intact, et balança sa victime d'avant en arrière comme un enfant regarde son pendule de Newton après la énième impulsion. Autant avouer que le plus enorgueilli des deux convulsait de rancœur.

« Tu vas arrêter de faire joujou, oui ?

\- C'est vous qui remuez tout seul.

\- Dégage-moi de là !

\- Dégagez-vous vous-même.

\- Tu vas mourir. »

Le plus vieux sourit puis imita grossièrement le rire que le blond avait pu produire plus tôt.

« Sors-moi de là, têtard.

\- Suppliez-moi, princes-

\- C'est un ordre !

\- Ah ! Si vous suppliez vos ennemis comme vous donnez des ordres, je m'étonne que vous soyez toujours en vie et si vous ordonnez vos gens comme vous suppliez vos ennemis, je m'étonne que vous prétendiez toujours être Prince.

\- Si tu continues, je te donnerais à ronger au coyote de l'entrée.

\- Dites seulement le mot magique...

\- Parce que je suis un Prince.

\- Et vous y croyez toujours ! Je ne vous ai pas demandé ce que vous pensiez. Le mot magique ?

\- Meurs.

\- Pas tout à fait.

\- Va voir ailleurs.

\- On s'éloigne.

\- Aaaaaah !

\- Hein ? »

Bel se secoua tout d'un coup, tentant de faire fléchir la branche sur laquelle était noué le filet. Rien n'y faisait.

« Oulà. Le Prince déconnecte royalement.

\- Haha ! Tu viens de dire : '' Le Prince '' !

\- Et ?

\- Laisse-moi sortir de là, que je puisse te rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Sans façon, j'ai jamais voulu m'engager.

\- Je ferais l'impasse sur ton comportement, et te laisserais choisir ta mort.

\- C'est toujours le sujet sur lequel on fait l'impasse qui nous tombe dessus. »

Bel grogna, le balancement s'était arrêté. Il ne lui demanderait pas sa contrepartie il lui restait un minimum de fierté malgré tout. Et puis, un impératif, quoiqu'il puisse y avoir après, est un impératif. L'autre soutenait pourtant un sourire.

« S'il-te-plaît, lança Bel entre ses dents.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un Prince ne se répète pas.

\- Prince-ceci, Prince-cela si vous ne me dites pas clairement ce que je vous voulez...

\- Laisse-moi sortir de là, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Techniquement parlant, je vous laisse faire.

\- Alors, fais-moi sortir !

\- Sortir d'où ?

\- Ça suffit ! Je vais vraiment te- te- …

\- Oui, vous allez me. C'est entendu. Et puis ? »

Alors le Prince ravala son rang et son entêtement, et reprit avec un calme qu'on lui connaissait peu.

« Fais-moi sortir de ce filet, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Vous pourriez essayer la poésie aussi ?

\- Va aux enfers. »

L'homme au chapeau de grenouille relança le mouvement du filet d'un air nonchalant. Le génie céda, affligé.

« Ô... toi ! Libère-moi de ce filet, et avant que de te faire tuer, puisses-tu te contenter d'un aimable ''s'il-te-plaît'' ?

\- Vous êtes très mauvais.

\- Mon souvenir te hantera et mon cadavre te tuera.

\- Soit ! »

L'autre s'écarta de quelques mètres et aussitôt le corps de Bel chuta lourdement au sol, libéré. Il releva seulement la tête en se plaignant intérieurement de la douleur de l'instant de nouveau il était seul et plongé dans le noir. Néanmoins, un leste souffle suscita à son oreille la plus glaçante des sensations, suivie sitôt des battements de son cœur dus aux claquements de la langue d'un crapaud qui tentait d'attraper sa proie.

« Maintenant mon Prince, vous êtes à moi. »

Quand Bel se retourna, hébété, il était de nouveau à l'entrée du zoo le ciel orangé indiquait que le jour se levait.

* * *

1 Hedjour : divinité égyptienne à tête de singe cynocéphale ( _cf : notre ami Wiki_ ), et puisqu'il possédait les mêmes attributs et pouvoirs que son successeur, il devrait être – par extension – un détenteur du savoir (savoir différencier l'eau potable à la non potable... mais puisque l'eau est dite source de vie, il n'en resterait pas moins important!).

2 Héqet : divinité égyptienne à tête de grenouille, anime les corps et souffle la vie, elle représente donc la vie ( _cf : notre ami Wiki_ ).


End file.
